


Memories

by vvlnerasanentvr (SayoShiona)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, a bit of emotional hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayoShiona/pseuds/vvlnerasanentvr
Summary: Draco gets lost in memories of his time with Harry and their kids.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this. It took me what felt like forever, but I finished it! Thanks to disillusionist9 for alpha reading it.
> 
>  
> 
> [Find it on tumblr!](http://vvlnerasanentvr.tumblr.com/post/151394895460/memories)

Draco looked deep into the green eyes he adored so much, watched how little wrinkles built when the person in front of him started to smile. He smiled back and a warm comfortable feeling began to spread in his chest, a feeling he knew all too well. A feeling only one person in the whole wide world was ever able to give him. His husband Harry Potter.

Slowly Harry raised his arm and took Draco's hand in his. Draco's skin looked even paler directly compared to Harry's tanned one. He suddenly became hyper aware of his wedding ring, felt the metal on his skin. His gaze fell from his husband's face onto his right hand. The ring was quite simple, just a matte silver ring with their names engraved on the inside. He could still remember it clearly – after all this years – how different and jumpy Harry had acted a few weeks before he had finally asked Draco to marry him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

During these weeks he was a mess as well. He didn't know what was going on and why Harry was so secretive all the time. The nervous man visited Hermione a lot as well. Like visited her a SHIT LOT.

"Hermione needs – um – my help with – eh – something“, he said.

There were evenings when he would come home late at night, thinking Draco was already asleep. But he was wrong: Draco couldn't drift off until he heard the light squeaking of their bedroom door, heard clothes shuffle and fall on the floor, felt their bed dip behind him and finally an arm sneaking around his waist, pulling him closer to the hard chest of the other man he had missed all day. Only when Harry planted a small kiss onto his pale neck would he start to relax.

There was a time when Draco was so jealous and afraid that his lover could leave him that he had a really hard time controlling his temper and keeping his cool. He hadn't forgotten Harry's short romances with Cho Chang and the youngest Weasley, and therefore the man's bisexuality. What if his lover had a thing for Granger?! But no, this was complete rubbish. Granger was with Weasley; Harry wouldn't do something like this to his best friend... Right?

It got harder and harder for Draco. So hard, that one day, he was about to flip. He was ready to scream at the man that neglected him so much from the top of his lungs until his voice was hoarse. Was ready to let out all the bottled-up anger he had within him. On that day, it was his day off, Draco just came back from a visit at Pansy's. When he opened the door a wonderful smell rose up his nose. Had Harry really been cooking? And was that... Was that his favorite meal? With long fast strides he walked into their dining room and saw Harry pacing uneasy up and down the room along the table. His eyes got big at what else came into his sight: lights were dim and lit candles in various sizes flooded everywhere in their dining room. A soft hum of piano music was playing and he recognized the tune immediately: it was the composition he had played for Harry the first time they were at Narcissa's, telling her about their relationship. With every passing second his heart beat faster. A lot of feelings washed over him and a gasp escaped his mouth before he could do anything against it. His anger was long forgotten – why was he even angry in the first place? – and love and longing took its place. That was when Harry noticed Draco's presence. He jumped a bit at the sound and turned around with a surprised look on his face. The expression didn't last long, after a second his whole face bright up and his mouth curved into half a smile.

"W-welcome back“, he said lovingly. Long tanned fingers reached his way and Draco was already slowly moving to him when a low "Come here“ left Harry's lips. He hadn't noticed that he had reached out to him as well, not until their skin touched and their fingers intertwined. Finally, after what felt like forever, Harry leaned in and brushed his warm soft lips against Draco's.

"Hey“, he whispered against the other man's mouth as Draco found his voice again: "Harry... What.. Why..“

The addressed man laughed under his breath and shook his head a little. Long black locks fell on his forehead. He pulled his stunned lover with him to the table while he spoke. "You'll see.“ His voice was shaking a bit, full of excitement and tension; he hoped Draco hadn't heard it.

He pulled him to a chair and motioned him to sit down. Harry stood there, hesitant for a second.

"Fuck this“, he cursed quietly and positioned himself in front of Draco on the table. He started to play with Draco's fingers – like he always did when something was bothering him – and searched for the right words. He had thought about this for so long, had thought every word of his little speech trough. And now that he was about to tell Draco, the love of his life, all the things he wanted to say... The words were gone, leaving his head as empty as it could be. For a short time they sat in silence. Draco could sense that the nervous man on the table needed some time. So he remained silent, waiting for what was about to come. He became tense himself with every passing second. What the hell was it that Harry had to tell him and got him in a state? What was wrong? Why would-

"I.. I need you t- to listen to me, ok? And- and please don't stop me, Draco. I pla- shut it! Really, I mean it. Just listen“, he hissed when Draco opened his mouth to say something.

Here we go..., Draco thought angstily. He had used his name. Not any kind of pet name like usual. No, his actual name. Panic began to rise in him. What was so serious that he not even called him 'baby' anymore?

Harry took a deep, shaking breath. "When I first met you, I honestly thought you were a complete git. Talking to me like that, acting as if everything and everyone would belong to you; and if it didn't, you just to had to snap your fingers. I couldn't stand you and yet I always found myself involved with you. Not only the lessons, but Quidditch and everywhere in that damn big castle. A- and as the time went by I started to watch you. I always made up some lame excuse, like that you must be up to something. At some point I even had more interest in you than in Quidditch. Quidditch! Can you believe that?“ Harry's green eyes met Draco's gray ones and he chuckled.

Draco smirked. He never knew what an immense effect he had on him when they were still in school. Potter and no interest in Quidditch? Merlin, he must have had the biggest crush on him ever.

"Then- then I found out about... the mark“ – the muscles in Draco's left arm tensed up – "and that was just the answer I told my self I wanted to find. I mean, this was the reason I was watching you all the time, wasn't it? I was so shocked and kind of felt.. well like betrayed in a way. But I would have never guessed that I felt that way because I had some kind of feelings for you. Just the usual 'finding out your classmate is a deatheater' betrayal, you know. A- and..“, Harry halted. "And.. Oh god, merlin! When I followed you into that bloody bathroom the year before... I- I shouldn't... I shouldn't have cast that spell. A spell I didn't knew about, didn't even knew in the slightest what would happen to the person it hits... I- I am so sorry... I..“ Harry's green eyes slid down and he looked at Draco's chest, where the scars the curse had left were. For a short moment Harry was back in the bathroom. Saw the curse hit the slender body of the blond teenage boy, saw all the blood that drenched the white shirt. Felt the horror and angst again. Tears began to build in his eyes.

When Draco saw in his eyes how much pain this fight still coursed, he raised his free hand and cupped the tanned cheek. But just as Harry had wished, he remained silent.

Harry snapped out of it, the touch on his face brought him back to the present. Blinking the tears away, he concentrated on the face in front of him.

His voice was thick when he spoke again. "L- later, when everything was over and Ginny and I broke up, I slowly realized what I felt. When I met you at Diagon Alley and we had that little small talk, I realized that I had missed that. Missed exchanging a few words with you, even though we had spit insults at each other back then. I was so glad when you asked me if I'd like to come with you for a cup of tea. And then you... Oh well, you pretty much know it. You've been there.“ They smirked at each other.

"I- um. I've been thinking a lot lately ab-“

"Oh no. Please don't. That's never a good idea when you do that“, Draco joked.

Harry just slightly shook his head and continued: "Like I said, I've been thinking. Thinking about my future.. And what I want..“ Slowly he stood up and let go of the other man's hand. Draco's heart skipped a beat. Had Harry perceived that he wouldn't want him in his life anymore? Was it it now? Was he really breaking up ju-

Draco's thought were brought to an halt when Harry sunk down on his knee and pulled out a little black box – that he had kept a secret for so long – out of his pocket while he spoke: "Merlin, this will sound so cheesy and full of cliché, but... I love you, Draco, I love you so much. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Draco Lucius Malfoy, w-would you make me the happiest man in the world and become my- my husband? Will you m- marry me?“

Draco was shocked. He didn't say a word. Didn't even move the smallest muscle in his body. Had.. Had he just misheard that? He knew that Harry wanted to get married some day; but- but to him? To Draco Malfoy, an ex-deatheater? His thoughts raced in his head. Thinking about how much he wanted this. But also thinking about the things Harry wanted and he, Draco, couldn't give to him, not matter how hard he wanted to.

He was so caught up in his own head, that he wasn't becoming aware how Harry began to nervously bite his bottom lip, waiting for an answer that didn't come.

"Draco- baby. Please say something... Like.. Anything. Please..“, he begged faintly. That's what got the man out of his deep thoughts. He slipped down from the chair, knelt in front of Harry - kind of mirroring his position. Then he crashed his pale lips on the tanned ones. He pulled him closer to him and hold him tight when the kiss deepened, desperate for the contact. Draco could feel their hearts beat fast against each other in their chests. He grabbed into the wild dark hair in Harry's neck and felt more the deep groan from the dark haired man than he heard it. The grip on Draco's body tightened for a second, then the hands moved over his back. One hand firmly wrapped around his shoulder, the other arm hold him close around his waist.

For a while they just knelt there, kissing each other passionately. Each one showing the other man how much he wanted and loved him. When they parted – foreheads touching – both of them had to catch their breaths. Meanwhile Harry had straddled Draco and let his hand run over chest and shoulders of the man under his hips. Drao's hand rested on Harry's cheek and around his neck. A little smile spread on his swollen lips.

"Yes“, he whispered, brushing his nose against Harry's. He looked at him with big bright eyes.

"Yes?“, he asked in the same volume as Draco.

"Yes“ – Draco pecked at his lips while he spoke – „Yes, I want to marry you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you too. I want to grow old with you. I want all of this.“

Harry, whose happiness had grown bigger and bigger, let out a relieved laugh and kissed his fiance again.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

He smiled. The memory of that evening still let his heart skip a beat. Later Harry had told him about his meetups with Hermione: he had asked her for help for the proposal. She had helped him to choose the ring and what he wanted to say.

He watched as his lover moved his hand out of his own and placed it against his cheek. Tanned fingers traced over his cheekbone, jawline and bottom lip. Draco leaned into the touch, their eyes still locked. Harry let his arm sink, taking Draco's hand again after a few seconds.

Another movement Draco saw out of the corner of his eye caught his attention and he turned his head. He saw his five year old kids play with each other. Albus and Scorpius seemed happy. They played some muggle game Harry had bought them. It was their favorite game and they always forced Draco and Harry to play with them. They looked so cute, how they sat there, playing and laughing.

He closed his eyes for a moment. Thinking about the time he and Harry talked about having children. Thinking about the first weeks and months with the twins.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco had this on his mind for a very long time now. Not only since Harry had asked him to marry him, but some time before then. It had been unconsciously, but now that they've been engaged and with the wedding practically waiting around the corner, this thoughts and feelings became stronger. He wanted this so much. And he was sure, Harry felt the same way.

They had once talked about kids, long ago when Hermione was pregnant. Harry had told him about his wish to have children someday, giving what he never had: a loving family. Until that day Draco had never given a single thought about starting a family. Marriage? Yes, if it was the right person. But kids? He wasn't sure if he would be a good father. In the beginning he was very self-conscious about it. With the time passing, and the more time they spent with Teddy – Draco loved watching Harry and Teddy together, it warmed his heart; Harry would be a great father – and the Granger-Weasley kids, his opinion on himself had changed. At the latest when his fiance told him, he was good with kids.

Now he was sure of it; he wanted to start a family with Harry. He had already began to research about adoption and their other possibilities. He had read about some kind of potion and some spells with whose it would be possible for them to have their own children. Draco had asked Hermione to help him research everything and together they had come up with a few options. His heart fluttered when he pictured Harry's reaction.

Draco walked out of the bedroom and through the corridor, all the way to the kitchen. Harry stood at the oven, his bare back turned to the door. He only wore shorts just as Draco himself. For a few seconds he admired this fine arse that swung with every little side step that Harry took when he reached for another ingredient. The air was already filled with the smell of bacon and eggs.

Trying not to make a sound, Draco tip toed over to his breakfast cooking lover and wrapped his arms around the waist of the man in front of him. Harry jerked, but relaxed pretty fast after he felt Draco's lips on the base of his neck.

"Haven't thought you'd be up yet.“ Harry leaned against the chest behind his back.

"Well“, Draco started while he rested his chin on the man's shoulder, "after all the times we shared a bed you should know, that I wake up as soon as you leave it.“ He planted another kiss on Harry's neck.

"'M sorry."

For a moment they stood there, embraced, while Harry went on baking breakfast. Draco took a deep breath. „You know what we should do after the wedding? Maybe when we're back from our honeymoon?“

Harry turned a bit in Draco's arms. „What is it?“

"We should buy a bigger flat. Or better, a house. With a big garden“

"Um okay.“ Harry looked a bit perplexed. "Don't like this one anymore?“

Draco chuckled and rubbed his cheek against Harry's. "No, that's not it. But we'll need more room. I..“ Deep inhale. "I want at least two.“

The man in his arms was even more confused now. Draco gave him a moment to think. He could almost see how his brain ran on full speed. He frowned. "Two? Two what?“

"Kids“, was all he said. A whisper in Harry's ear, lips brushing against the skin. Draco planted a kiss under the earlobe while Harry processed what he just had heard.

"You.. But I thought.. And you want.. I.. You.. What did you just say?“ Harry let go of the spatula and turned fully around in Draco's arms. Big glistening eyes in the brightest shade of green he had ever seen locked with his.

"I. Want. To. Start. A. Family. With. You.“ In between every word he placed a kiss along Harry's jawline.

"Really? I.. You serious?“

He smiled at Harry and nodded. The next second he found himself in a tight embrace, lips crashed on his.

Almost a year later the both men held their twins in their arms. Scorpius Hyperion and Albus Severus. They were the spitting images of their fathers. Scorpius had inherited Draco's looks, Albus looked exactly like Harry.

The first few months were like hell for Harry and Draco. When they had the chance to sleep, it was only for an hour maybe two until one of the boys woke up screaming, which usually woke up the other one. The twins never slept at night, would cry if their fathers laid them down. But after about 6 months it got better. They slept through almost the entire night.

Draco and Harry couldn't be happier. They loved their sons unconditionally and with every little thing they learned, their hearts swell with pride. Harry squealed like a little girl when Scorpius took his first steps, and yelled for Draco, who was in the kitchen at that time. Albus was a bit slower than his twin brother and needed some more weeks until he could walk. They said their first words at quite the same time, just a day apart.

Years went by and they couldn't get enough of watching them. Even if it was a small thing like eating their meals or smiling when they cuddled with their fathers. That's what the four of them loved the most – the afternoon naps they took, sharing Draco's and Harry's big bed. The twins laying between the warm bodies of their parents, with their arms over the little waists.

Draco loved to see them grow and learn everything, loved all the little outbursts of their magic. It was too cute when they scared themselves, when the toy they currently were playing with started to levitate. Their eyes wide open in surprise and a shaking inhale before they called for their dads.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco screwed his eyes shut, overwhelmed by all the pain and grief the memories brought with them. His throat began to hurt and he could feel his eyes burning, the tears already falling into his lap. Bent forward he grabbed tight on the collar of his sweat shirt – one that had belonged to Harry – and started to bawl, let it all out. The photos fell out of his hands and landed on the floor while he rocked back and forth, trying to get the pain under control.

Another memory pushed its way into his thoughts. A memory that wasn't all love, peace and harmony. The worst memory he had, even worse than any minute with Voldemort at the manor. A memory of the day he had lost everything he loved...

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Actually it had been Draco's day off. He had planned to spend the day with his family, going to the playground and having a BBQ with Ron, Hermione and their kids in the evening. But his superior had different plans for him. He had flooed earlier this morning and told him he had to come to work. Two of the healers were ill and the hospital needed someone to deputize for them.

"No, it's okay. Go. Yes it sucks that we don't have you around today, but we still have all of the weekend for just the four of us. I'll go with Scorp and Al to the playground alone and we can attend the BBQ later when you're back. I'll talk to Ron. He won't mind, I'm sure“, Harry said reassuring, stroking Draco's arm.

A deep sigh left Draco lips, he grumbled an "Okay“ and kissed his husband goodbye. Two forehead kisses for his sons later, he was out of the house and on his way to St Mungo's.

He wasn't long on duty – maybe two hours – when a distraught nurse ran into his office, interrupting a meeting with another healer.

"H- healer M-Malfoy“, she panted out of breath. She must have been running for a while. „H- healer Malfoy.. I- It's urgent! Yo- your family, t-they..“

Draco jumped so fast up from his chair that it crashed against the wall. His heart felt heavy and as if someone had wrapped a hand around it, squeezing it hard. „What is it? What's wrong? Where-“

"Floor 4, R- room 415. There's b- been some kind of a- accident.“

He didn't really hear what she said. After she had told him in which room they were, he sprinted out of the room and running down the stairs to floor 4. With squeaking shoes he rounded the corner of the corridor room 415 was and immediately knew which room it was from far away. A knot of people stood in front of the door of one of the patient's rooms. This must be it. His superior was pressed against the door, letting no one in. When he saw Draco come near his eyes widened.

"Healer Malfoy. I need you to-“

"All you need to to is to get out of my bloody way. Let. Me. Through.“, Draco growled. He didn't want to listen what the man had to say. He just wanted to be with Harry and their children.

"But I-“, the man started again, but gave up mid-sentence. He dropped his arms and took a step to the side, giving Draco enough room to open the door. He squeezed through the crack of the door and closed it right after the entered the room. It was kind of dark, the curtains were closed and the lights were dim, but his eyes adjusted fast. Within seconds the took the image in front of him in: two beds; the one on the left was surrounded by monitors and infusions, a tall motionless figure lay in it. The other one stood on the opposite side of the room. There were no monitors or such things. A sheet had been dragged over the whole bed.

Draco's heart dropped into his gut. A horrible thought formed in his head. No, this could not be. Merlin, no... With shaking steps he slowly walked over to the right bed. As he came closer he was able to make out, that something lay under the sheet. No. Merlin, please no... This couldn't be. This just couldn't be happening. His breathing was fast and flat. With trembling hands he took a grip on a corner of the fabric, still waiting for the thing on the bed to move, even in the slightest. But nothing happend. Draco held his breath while he lifted the sheet. A strangled cry left his mouth as he stumbled away from the bed, tears burning in his eyes. No...

Cloth shuffling, followed by a muffled cough, on the other side of the room caught his attention. He turned around and saw his husband as he moved his arms under the blanket. With two long strides Draco is at his side.

"Harry...? Oh Merlin, Harry...“ His voice was nothing more than a whisper. He cupped Harry's cheek, stroked his thumb over the swollen cheek bone. The other hand reached for Harry's. Now that he was near him, he could see all the wounds on his face and scalp. Dried blood was all over the left side of his face, the eye and the cheekbone swollen and bruised. It looked like it cost Harry all his strength to open his eyes and focus them on his worried husband's face.

"Draco...“ He spoke so faintly, the addressed man almost couldn't hear him. "W- where.. Al..? Scorp..? 'ey good..?“

Draco's head dropped and he placed his forehead against Harry's knuckles. Without moving his head he glanced over to the other bed, where the lifeless bodies of their children lay and his heart shattered. No, he couldn't tell him that they lost them. Not now.

"I-... I-.. I'll take c- care o- of 'em...“, Draco stuttered and squeezed the hand he held in his tight. "What... What happened?“

Harry took a deep breath, flinching at the pain it caused in his torso. "On our way to the playground... Friend of the last guy I arrested... Wanted revenge... Spell hit me... Wall crashed- on us...“ Pain rushed through Harry's body and he winced.

His hand went soft in his husband's hand. Draco looked up into Harry's face. "Baby..?“

"'m tired...“, was all that left his mouth and he closed his eyes. A deep breath, then his body went silent and motionless. The monitors beeped a few more times before the came to a halt, the tone became a single long one that didn't end.

"No..! No, no, NO!!“ Draco's voice the only human sound left in the room.

 

He wished he could turn back time. This day... He never thought he'd had to go through this, at least not this young and not because of his kids as well. Since the day the three of them had taken their last breaths he was a total mess. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat, he didn't shave nor shower. If it weren't because of the funeral and for Pansy and Hermione who had forced him to do all of it this morning, he'd probably still lay there under the blankets and pillows that smelled like Harry.

The drive dragged out and it felt like forever. Draco sat in a car together with Pansy, Ron and Hermione. Weasley and Granger had told him, they had left their kids with Hermione's parents.

He still wasn't used to sit in this vehicle, but – as Harry had wished – it would be a muggle funeral in Godric's Hollow; he had wanted to be buried with his parents. So Draco would have to get there in this bloody car.

None of the four said a word. Draco was more than okay with that. He wanted this silence – it was a good silence, well, at least it was better than the silence that waited for him in his house – and didn't want to talk. He didn't even want to think. Which worked pretty well. His head had been pretty much empty since he had found out his family had passed away.

"Draco, darling?“ Pansy spoke to him, it was the third time she tried to get an answer from him since they had left the house. He did his best to ignore her just like the first two times and went on looking out of the window, watching the trees in beautiful colors of autumn and the houses melt into each other. He could hear her sigh, the clothes shuffled. She laid her hand over his, squeezing it lightly. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Ron – who drove – watched them through the mirror.

It had felt like hours until they finally arrived at the cemetery, even though it must have only been about 20 minutes. When Draco looked around, he noticed that they were the first ones, except for Luna, who rearranged the flowers around the grave. He could see the hole in it, where his loved ones would be buried soon and his heart clenched up. A faint whimper left his throat. If is friends had noticed, they didn't mention it.

He walked over to Luna, the gravel crunching under his shoes. When she heard him come over, she lifted her head and placed the flowers she held in her hands back. The woman walked over to him and opened her arms a bit, awaiting the embrace. Draco pulled her against his chest, burying his face in her blonde hair.

"Thank you“, he whispered, not trusting his voice enough to talk aloud. He hadn't used it in days and his throat felt rough and scratchy from all the crying. Luna knew that he was talking about the fact she took charge of the flower arrangements. "Mh-hm“, she hummed. He gave her a squeeze before he let her go.

Shortly after the rest of the Weasley family arrived, followed by Blaise. More people than Draco had thought would come, were here. After some time ex-classmates and professors, friends and some of Harry's colleagues that Draco didn't know attended the funeral. As soon as the priest started the ceremony, Draco's vision got blurry and everything sounded kind of muffled. He wasn't sure if his sight was fuzzy because he was crying – and even if he did; for the first day in his life he didn't care if someone other than Harry or their closest friends saw it. He wasn't even sure what the priest said about his family – surely the same speech he always told the relatives at a funeral – nor was he sure who was sobbing more: Hermione, Ron or him. The only thing he felt certain about were the hands of the women to his sides on his body. Hermione held his left hand, Pansy his right one and stroke his back with her free hand. Everything else around him perished in rushing.

Draco was in some kind of a trance. He noticed almost nothing around him, was caught up in his head. On the edge he realized that it was his turn to say something about his deceased family. He was shaking so hard, Pansy had to help him walk over to the podium. Vaguely he noticed that he started talking, his voice husky and throaty. As soon as he sat down again, he buried his face in the crook of Pansy's neck.

The hardest part of the funeral was when they let the coffins of Harry, Scorpius and Albus down into the grave. It broke his heart into even more pieces as he watched them disappear into the hole.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco wasn't sure how long it took for him to control his feelings at least so far, that he was able to pick up all the pictures of Harry, Albus and Scorpius he had scattered all over the bed and to put them back into the box.

The picture from their wedding day in which Harry's image raised his hand again to cup Draco's cheek and hold his hand. The picture of the twins, playing that muggle game on a sunday afternoon. And every other memory they had captured in photographs. Still crying, he collected all of them and stowed the box back under the bed.

He was exhausted. More than ever in his life. Draco crawled to the top of the bed where the pillows lay and placed his head on them. Curled up in fetal position he tried to catch his breath and drifted slowly into the well needed sleep.

It didn't take long, when an image formed right before his inner eyes. It was bright, almost too bright for him to see anything. But then he was able to make out a shadow. No. A tall one and two small shadows right by its side. Draco felt himself walking towards them. With every step the shadows got sharper until he could see the figures of Harry and their sons.

Harry reached out for him. And when Draco took his hand, he, Scorpius and Albus embraced him tightly.

After a few minutes the tea was cooled down enough so she could take a sip without burning her lips or her tongue. The soft flavor of vanilla and peach spread in her mouth. She sat in her living room, her dark hair tied up into a messy bun and wrote down some notes. She was eager to help her friend out. Almost one year had passed since... since the incident and he still wouldn't leave the house. Not even for grocery shopping, something he had learned to enjoy. Her gaze went over the words she had already written. A few ideas how she could cheer him up and to clear his mind a bit, even for only one day. And especially for him to leave this bloody house that held too many memories in it. Not that she thought it was bad for him to remember the time he and his husband had spent there with their kids. He needed those memories. But she could also see how much they crushed him, kept him down and caged in his own head. Sometimes she had the feeling that he blamed himself for not being at home, for not coming with them, but taking another shift at the hospital even though it was his day off.

Scribbling some ornaments on the corner of the paper, she grabbed for the silver necklace around her neck to play with it while she thought. It was thin and had a snake pendant. But all she touched was her bare skin. The necklace wasn't where it usually was. Realization hit her, even before she managed to let herself think about the consequences it took with it for the necklace to be gone. The woman leaped up, lifting her black blouse. Maybe the clip had broken and it fell into her cleavage? When she looked through her bra and couldn't find it, she ran into the bathroom. Had she taken it off when she showered earlier that day? But it wasn't there either. Bedroom, on her nightstand? No.

Back in the living room she let herself fall down on the couch. She felt numb. Slowly she reached or the paper with all of her ideas. Without another look she scrambled it together and threw it into the fireplace.

For a while the dark haired woman just sat there in silence, feeling nothing, just emptiness. Then there was a loud noise behind her. She turned around and saw her friend, eyes wide open. He had apparated into her house as soon as he had found out himself. The woman's gaze fell onto the man's right wrist while she stood up and slowly rounded the couch. The leather bracelet that had been there for so long was gone as well just like her necklace. This confirmed her fears.

"Draco, he...“, she said quietly. "Oh Blaise!“ Now, with her friend by her side, she allowed herself to get hit by her feelings. He took her into his arms and let her cry on his shoulder. Blaise could feel how tears streamed out of his own eyes, wetting her hair.

"I'm here, Pansy... I'm here.“


End file.
